Citadel Flowers
by SuperSaiyandinosaur
Summary: Katelin, a human spectre live out her normal life working for the council, but everything changes when a vengeful man is planning to kill the council for the deaths of his family and loved ones. So Katelin will put her life on the line to protect them while keeping her family safe too, also get a bit closer with a certain Asari councilor.
1. Chapter 1

Alarms blaring, glaring red lights, the sound of blasts and gunfire in the background. The time being six o'clock am March 21, Tuesday. A hand reaches to the snooze button on the Omni-clock on bedside drawer. Idly raising her head from a pillow, with a groan gets out of bed. Shaking herself awake, she heads to get dressed.

After finding her black hoodie with the N7 program logo which she was trained in before being chosen as a spectre. She heads out the door, walking through the district to her favorite coffee shop. Hearing the roar of the sky traffic overhead, while walking she remembers today is her best friends birthday. She heads to the gift shop down the way, and browse up and down the store looking for the perfect gift.

Finding a perfect gift for her, she heads to the kiosk. Leaving the store, she continues to where her friend works. Getting to the cafe, Taira sees her come in and an ecstatic look emerged on her face. Hiding the gift behind her back, she orders a peppermint latte with a plain look on her face.

"So… how you been? Got anything planned for today?" Taira asks.

"I'm doing great. I was gonna go to the commons to get some breakfast." Katelin answers. "Have you had breakfast yet? Do you want to go?"

"No, I haven't yet. I was in a hurry and had to leave without breakfast." Taira replies. "I can't leave yet, but could you bring me something?"

"Ok, I gotcha. Want anything in particular?" Katelin inquires.

"Could you get me some of those red nuts. Know which ones I'm talking about?" Taira responds.

"The ones that are only for Turians...I know the ones. Well, I'm heading off see you in a bit." Katelin says.

As Katelin heads to the Commons elevator she sticks up her index and middle finger to form a peace sign. Entering the elevator, she pushes the button to the commons. After what felt like hours the doors finally open to the commons. Stopping at a railing Katelin looks out over the side to see the sky cars, the Presidium garden at the bottom and the ship's engines roaring as the fly above the commons. Still, with a hand on the railing, Katelin makes her way down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, she observes the arms market. Quickly browsing the kiosk of Kass Fabrications and Nos Astra Sporting Goods, but nothing caught her eyes she makes her way to the Zakera Cafe. Enter the store, a turian looks up behind the store kiosk, the name on her tag reads Citra.

"Hello, Welcome to Zakera Cafe. What can I get you?" Citra greets.

" Hi. Could I get a biscuit with eggs? Oh, and do you have any of red nuts?" Katelin responds.

"Of course. you know that those nuts are for turians and quarians right?" Citra informs.

"Oh I know, there for my friend." Katelin answers. " a friend tried some of the nuts once, he had cramps for days."

" Wow. Sounds painful." Citra replies with a slight chuckle. "Total will be 2.50 credits."

"Cool thank you." Katelin says. " have a good day."

"Thank you. you too and come again." Citra replies.

As Katelin leaves from the shop she heads to the Commons elevator. In the elevator, Katelin rigs the teddy bear to hold the bag of nuts. Exiting the elevator and heading to the cafe. seeing that Taira was busy. Waiting until all her orders were filled Katelin find a place to sit. Taira walks over to Katelin who is sitting at a high table. Exhausted Taira slumps back in her chair.

"Busy day huh?" Katelin jokes.

"You have no idea." Taira weary's replies. " Don't think there's anything in the galaxy to pick me back up."

"Oh really. I think I can of something." Katelin smirks." TAH DAH!"

Katelin pulls outs a teddy bear that says happy birthday while holding the nuts Taira worn out look on Taira's face instantly vanishes and is replaced by glee. Taira hugging the tiny bear giggling to herself.

" Thank you, Katelin. I love it." Taira says.

"I glad...I didn't know what to get you." Katelin responds.

Katelin laughs slightly rubbing the back of her neck. catching a glimpse of her watch, the time reads 8:00 am.

"I'm gonna be late! I need to get to the council." Katelin says.

"What!? but…" Taira starts.

"I'm sorry but I got to." Katelin gently puts. "but don't worry we'll go out tonight when I get back."

"Ok. I'll hold you to that." Taira says defeatedly. " Please, be careful out there."

"Always. hug before I go?" Katelin pleads.

As Katelin stands with open arms. Taira smiles before standing and embraces her friend. As they separate Katelin turns to leave the store and head to the elevator. Katelin gets to the elevator and turns to wave to Taira who is waving back from the counter.

Enter the elevator and selecting the Embassies on the screen. Awhile later the doors open to a sign of the embassies. Katelin exits and heading right, up the ramp and toward the spectre hub. Passing the high-security door and down the hallway. Reaching the terminal that's displaying her name on the screen, followed by a synthetic voice saying "Voice Recognition Required.".

"Nightingale,'' Katelin responds.

The synthetic voice replies "Access granted. Welcome back, Miss Grey.", heading to the center terminal. Katelin checks for mission updates. She notices a message marked urgent from the Asari councilor. Lucky enough the counselor's offices are around the corner. Finishing up in the terminal Katelin heads to the Asari councilor office.

The doors open with a whoosh, the Asari councilor looks up from her desk. Seeing that it was Katelin the councilor stands and reaches for her datapad on her table. Fiddling ln with the pad while walking toward Katelin.

"I have a mission for you." Asari councilor says. " this mission will be extremely dangerous."

"have faith miss councilor." Katelin jokes. " So what makes this mission so dangerous?"

"I do have faith in you and your skills." Asari Councilor reassures. "Also please call me Thea."

"what makes this dangerous is that you're going to save some very important people that were captured by batarian slavers while heading to a conference on Illium." Thea continues. ' the batarians threat to kill torture them if we don't pay them a million credits. That's where you come in. We need you get them out of there before the happens. They are being held on Noveria near the outskirts."

"Alright, I'll leave right away," Katelin replies. "I have a couple of requests before I go."

"And what would they be?" Thea inquiries.

" Come out with me tonight..to celebrate my friend's birthday!" Katelin joyful says. " Also could you keep me posted of any properties on Thessia that come available."

a slight velvet blush appears on Thea's blue cheeks.

"W-w-why do you want me to go with you?" Thea nervously asks. "Also why do you to know about properties on Thessia?"

"Oh, I thought about moving there in a year or two." Katelin replies." As for asking you to join me to celebrate my friend's birthday is because I see you working so hard day in and day out. I thought to myself she needs some time off to relax and recuperate. And what better way to do that than celebrating a birthday at the club."

"how many people will be going with us if I do agree to go?" Thea asks shyly.

"Just the three of us, I promise," Katelin says.

"Ok I come, who knows could be fun," Thea responds.

"Yes! Ok, we'll meet at my place in the starlight district." Katelin excitedly says. "Now, I got a mission to finish before tonight. Bye!"

"Ah yes, please take care of yourself out there." Thea caringly mutters

Selecting the C-sec headquarters in the elevator. Katelin patiently waits for the doors to open. Slowing arriving in C-sec headquarters, and exiting the elevator, then heading to the docking area elevator. The door open to reveal a mildly big ship, with the name Horizon on either side. black hull with a neon green decal of a dragon's head on the bow of the ship.

Katelin while entering her ship is still amazed by it. Turning left toward the cockpit and taking the pilot's seat, starts up the ship. Systems lighting up good and a synthesized voice coming from the right of Katelin.

"We're off on another adventure Cap'n!" A voice happily yells.

"Yup! we sure are Isabella." Katelin replies just as excited. " chart a course to Noveria."

"Aye, aye! Charting course now." Isabella says. "So? what's our mission?"

"Is autopilot on?" Katelin asks.

"Aye, it is." Isabella quickly responds.

Standing from the pilot's seat and walking down the corridor. Down the stairs and turning right, pushing a button on the wall causes a door to open. In the next room on either wall holds different types of weapons. Katelin browsing through the multiple choices of weapons. Choosing an M8 assault rifle, a black widow sniper rifle, and an M5 Phalanx pistol. Leaving and closing the armory. while returning back to the cockpit Katelin tells Isabella about the mission.

"Wow, sound serious." Isabella mildly puts. "So they tell us who the 'VIP' are?"

"No, but Thea said that they had to be rescued before it's too late," Katelin says. "And that's what we're going to do.

"We're arriving in Noveria space in 3..2..1," Isabella adds.

"Alright. let's put her down a bit back from the base." Katelin orders.

Landing the ship in against the falling snow, providing great cover from any cameras. Standing by the airlock, Katelin does last minute armor and ammo checks.

"Alright, Isabella I'll be back with the hostages until then keep engines running just in case of need of a quick getaway," Katelin says.

"Aye, Cap'n" Isabella replies.

Opening the airlock door, the cold and warm air mixing cause a chill to ride down Katelin's the ship and heading toward the base. with each cold shiver, a puff of steam exits Katelin's mask.

"It's bloody freezing out here! It feels like winter back home. I guess it's too late to say 'Winter Is Coming." Katelin shivers out.

Each step crunches with the snow falling faster and Katelin gets closer to the base. Each breath a shudder creeps out, and a steam exiting with her exhales. looking down at her hands, even with gloves on she could tell they were pink and twitching. Finally, she reaches the base, seeing two guards by the door. Katelin pulls the black widow sniper and positions herself in the snow to get them both in one shot.

Lining up the scope and firing a bullet through a suppressor. the bullet soars through the falling snow to meet its target with such force, cause their heads to jolt to the right and their blood painted the snow. Sneaking closer to the building. After warming up a bit Katelin starts to search rooms occasionally fought some guards. eventually, finding a room with the people she was sent to rescue.

"Can you hear me? can you walk?" Katelin whispers. "I'm here to get you back home."

"We hear you, are you really gonna get us out of here?" A salarian fearful speaks.

"Yes, I am. Is this everybody?" Katelin questions.

"No, they took our ship's captain to the another holding cell." A krogan calls outs.

"It was horrible. We heard the screams from here." an Asari states.

"I cleared the way to the front door. I'll radio my ship to pick you up while I get the captain." Katelin tells.

Raising her arm and an Omni-tool appears.

"Isabella, the hostages are secure and ready for pickup," Katelin says. "I'm gonna get the captain then head out.

"Aye, Cap'n we won't leave without you," Isabella calls. "And be careful cap'n."

"Aren't I always?" Katelin responds.

Ending the call. Katelin points which way to go then heads in opposite direction. Katelin checks each room to search for the captain, only to find more guards. Until the last door, she slowly opens the door to hear.

"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold my fair lady." Deranged voice. "Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, silver and gold will be stolen away."

entering the room with gun raised. the hair standing up on her neck. A single chair sitting under a stray light bulb hanging above. After looking briefly around the room, Katelin focuses back to the man in the chair. As she does the voice returns but in unintelligible mumbles.

"Sir, are you alright? Are you the captain?" Katelin utters. " we need to go."

the man in the chair raises his head, from the slumped position. leaning over the side of the chair almost falls over. Katelin starts to move to him, but he sprints toward Katelin. A spark of fear in Katelin causes her to hit him with the butt of her gun, knocking him unconscious. Shuddering out an exhale, Katelin regains her composer.

Holstering her weapon and crunching down, grabbing hold of his arm and ankle. Katelin hoists him on her back heading to the front door. Walking out the front door where the others are waiting, while a group of mercenaries blocks the route to the ship. Handing the captain over to the krogan so he could carry him back to the ship.

"When I give the signal run for the ship," Katelin tells.

"What about you?" Asari worried speaks.

"I'll be fine, just get to the ship," Katelin says.

Katelin turns to face the group of batarians. Quickly moving away from the others, turning into a sprint. Katelin gets the mercenary attention, Katelin yells 'NOW!" hearing the signal the others run for the ship. Distracting the mercenaries long enough that everyone makes it on the ship. However slipping off from the group Katelin was cut off from the ship.

With back against the wall and ammo low, Katelin remembers what's at stake if she does make it back. Feeling a burst of courage, she aims back at the group of batarians. One going down after another, then a sharp pain pierces Katelin's left shoulder. Letting out a scream of agony, but almost brushing it off immediately, Katelin starts fighting again. Inch by inch her cover is ripped apart, ready to move cover, another incredulous pain interrupts but this time it was on the side of her stomach.

Wincing in pain, Katelin falls behind of what remains of her cover. Which was a single wooden box full of bullet holes, ready to fall apart any minute? Slightly checking over the side of the box, Katelin saw only two out of the ten batarians were left. Checking what's left of her ammo, Katelin had zero rounds for her assault rifle, sniper and a single bullet in her pistol. Waiting until the batarians got closer, Katelin then quickly shot the farthest one in the face and knocked the weapon out of the hand of the closet. Katelin hastily switches to her Omni-blade and impales the batarian in the stomach.

With all the mercenaries dead, Katelin walks back to the ship with her right arm over her side wound. Walking past the other who are treating their wounds from their time being prisoners. Katelin wanders into the cockpit, departing the planet and heads to the nearest mass relay.

"Isabella...get us to the citadel...as fast as possible." Katelin winces.

"Aye cap'n! I call an ambulance for you and inform Taira and counselor Thea."

Isabella fearful replies.

"I wouldn't want them to worry about …"Katelin mutters out.

"Kate…?" Isabella whispers.

Katelin's left arm slumps over her armrest. Dark red streams down her arm, reaching the tips of her fingers, starts to drip onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Exiting from mass relay jump, the Horizon gains speed heading directly to the citadel. Stars looking like blurs in the vastness of the void of space. Katelin's limp arm hung over the side of her captain chair while blood crept down her converged into a pool on the floor.

The ship gets closer and closer to the citadel. Arriving near the docks, Isabella immediately calls the memorial hospital.

"We need an ambulance to docking bay D-46!" Isabella panics.

"Alright, Their en route. They should arrive in 5 minutes." Intercom. " In the meantime remain calm."

As the call ends, Isabella on the edge to breaking down. The people whom Katelin rescued in last mission, walk into the cockpit. Wanting to thank her for saving them on Noveria. As they walk in they see Katelin limp in her chair.

"You guys need to help her!" Isabella fearful says.

"What do we do? We don't know how to help!" the Krogan says defeatedly.

"Also who..where are you?" Salarian cautiously states.

"I'm Isabella. The ship artificial intelligence." Isabella quickly answers. "And I'm the ship. And you are?

"I'm ambassador Tylik. The krogan is ambassador Chorlen, and our Asari friend is ambassador Sarina." Tylik replies.

"Ok. here's what I need you to do. Tylik, since we're docked, wait outside of the ship until the ambulance gets here. Chorlen carefully picks up Katelin, take her to the airlock, and keep an eye on her." Isabella orders. "Sarina. I need you to go to the back right corner of the cockpit."

"Ok, on it." Tylik and Chorlen calmly say.

"I'm at the corner." Sarina quickly says.

" Ok, you see that latch on the left side wall?" Isabella responds. "Open it and pull out the surveillance drone."

"Drone? Why do we need a drone?" Sarina asks puzzled.

"So I could go with Katelin, and not stay here worrying about her." Isabella answers.

"Also be very careful with it, it's a vintage from the early 2000's. Katelin got from an auction, Her and I spent months working on it. We finished it so I could come with her on some missions to provide strategic advice." Isabella continues.

"So why didn't you go with her on the mission to save us?" Sarina questions.

" In a previous mission, it was shot down. I repaired whenever I had time. I finished it during the Noveria mission." Isabella sadly replies.

"So what kind of drone is it?" Sarina says. "What did you add to it?"

"It's a vintage quadcopter." Isabella answer. " All we did was add a mic to it so far."

"There's a power switch on the side," Isabella tells. " Flip it."

Sarina running her fingers around the drone, finding the switch she flips it powering up the drone. The four propellers start to spin quickly, so the drone hovers quietly in place. A blue light radiates in lines on the drones sides. Isabella then starts to wirelessly connect to the drone turning the blue light to a shady blue.

The open lock door opens with a whoosh, and Tylik runs in.

"The ambulance is here, we need to hurry if we want her to make it." Tylik quickly says.

Tylik, Sarina head out through the airlock, followed close by the drone controlled by Isabella. Exiting they see Katelin being put in the ambulance shuttle. Chorlen quickly runs over from talking to one of the paramedics.

"The paramedic told me that we need to take a cab to the hospital," Chorlen says worriedly. "I'll call one for us."

"I'll meet you guys there." Isabella quickly replies.

Chorlen turns on his Omni-tool to hail a cab, Sarina and Tylik can only stand worrying idly by. Isabella rushes to follow the ambulance before she could lose sight. Leaving the other to stay with the ship, Isabella closes in on the shuttle. As the ambulance closed in on the hospital. Arriving at the emergency side of the hospital.

As the shuttle lands, the shuttle doors fly open and the paramedics rush Katelin on a gurney into the hospital. Watching Katelin be swarmed by doctors of all kinds. Just as Isabella heads into the hospital, she hears a call from behind her.

"Isabella!" Voices yell.

Turning Isabella sees Sarina, Tylik, and Chorlen running toward her. Meeting up at the door to the waiting area.

"Where's Katelin? Tylik questions. "Did she make it time?"

"She was taken to the ER." Isabella worriedly informs. " But I think...hope she made it in time."

" I guess all we can do now is wait," Sarina says beaten.

As the group waits in the waiting room for anything information on Katelin's condition. Taira enters the waiting room like a bolt of lightning followed by the Asari councilor Thea who enters just a fast.

The two quickly scanning the room like a predator searching for prey. The expression on their face says otherwise. Not a predator like for their next meal, but of someone who is searching desperately for something they've lost. Their eyes not filled angry or determination, but with tears and the looks of helplessness, despair, and longing.

While they were scanning the room Isabella glides up to them.

"Taira, Councilor Thea," Isabella says relieved.

"Isabella have you heard anything about Katelin?" Taira anxiety says. "I called her mom. She and the family are heading this way now. They should be here by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? Where are they coming from?" Isabella says shocked.

"They're coming from The Horizon," Taira informs.

"Did they say anything about her condition yet?" Thea distresses.

"Nothing yet," Isabella says defeated. "All we can do for her is wait."

Isabella leads Taira and Thea back to the others, who are sitting in the waiting. the room and a coffee table which had different sets of magazines lying on the surface. One magazine was for the gift shop and the other was for apartments on Illium.

Taira glances at the clock on the wall next to the door. the clock reads 1:38 am, the last time she checked was at 10:56 pm. being in the waiting room for hours has everyone's anxiety through the roof.

Everything hazy, the sound was drowned out by silence. She raises her right arm to rub her eyes to get a look at where she was, to her right she hears someone talking.

"Doctor, the human with the gunshot wounds has died." voice says deadpan.

"Ah, very unfortunate." Doctor replies. "If the family is still here I'll tell them."

Still, a bit off because of the sedatives, Katelin drifts off to sleep. Awhile later the doctor exits the work floor and enter the waiting room searching for the family. Taira sees the doctor looking around the waiting floor like a meerkat on the savanna. Taira tells to the others she gonna talk to the doctor. Heading over to him, Taira is followed closely by Thea and the others.

"Doctor how our friend doing is?" Taira shutters. "Is she ok?"

"which one was your friend Miss?" Doctor asks.

"she's the one with the gunshot wounds." Isabella answers.

The doctor stops writing on his datapad and looks up with an apologetic face.

"I am deeply sorry but your friend is dead." The doctor says sadden.

"No..no..No." Taira says with despair. "not her..not her.."

Everyone at a lost for words, just sadly look down toward the floor whimpering quietly. Thea looking down while tears stream down her blue cheeks like a pouring rain in a storm. Next to her Tiara is on her knees with her hands over her face crying like a hurricane.

Katelin feeling something wrong calls to a nurse.

'Yes, do you need anything?" The nurse asks politely.

"I want a wheelchair or some crutches please," Katelin demands.

"I don't think you need a wheelchair, I'll see if I can find some crutches." nurse replies.

Waiting for the nurse to leave, Katelin swings her legs over the side of the bed. Feeling the cold floor sends a shiver up her spine. Making her way to the door that leads to the waiting room, making it a couple feet from the doors. The nurse comes back and calls out to her.

"Ma'am you can't leave without the doctor's consent." the nurse panics. "come back...please?"

Ignoring the nurse's plea Katelin heads through the door. Enter the waiting floor, Katelin sees Taira on the floor crying and the ambassadors facing the floor and counselor Thea crying next to Taira.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's with tears, you two?" Katelin questions.

Hearing her voice, Taira and Thea both look up from the blue tiled floor. Seeing Katelin standing by doors that say patient wing, Thea, and Taira both rush toward her still with tears in their eyes. The speed Taira and Thea going also knock Katelin down, but holding her ground Katelin embraces them in a hug.

" Whoa, you guys. What's wrong?" Katelin says anxiously.

"Isabella contacted us, saying that you were in the hospital," Taira says while still hugging her.

"When we got here we waited, waited. Until the doctor said you had died." Thea glooms.

"What! Doc, why would you tell them that?" Katelin says.

"I thought that they were here for the other patient with a gunshot wound." The doctor explains. " This all on me, sorry about that." Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. That reasonable." Katelin reassures. " See you guys, I would never leave you."

As Katelin says while letting go of the two. Taking a hand of Thea and Taira, looking them in the eye at a time. In Katelin's blue eye spoke clear and honest to Thea and Taira that her words were true to heart.

Just then the door leading out to the hospital fly open with a whoosh. A woman with dark hair and green eyes rushes in, followed by three kids. A small boy with matte black hair, and hazel eyes and a taller boy with brown hair, brown eyes. Lasted was a girl the same height as the last, but with dark blue hair and violet eyes.

Instantly looking toward them, Katelin instantly recognizes them.

"Mom!?" Katelin says surprised. " What are you guys doing here?"

Looking toward where she was called from.

"OH! Katelin, I so glad your alright." Evie says at ease. " When we got the call saying that you were shot, we hurried over there as fast as possible."

"Oh! Sorry to worry you guys so much." Katelin reassures.

"Oh, there's some people I want you to meet, mom," Katelin says.

"Oh, really who?" Evie replies.

Katelin takes her mother's hand and leads her to Thea and Taira, who are standing beside each other. The kids follow closely behind their mother. Arriving at the two, Katelin with a huge grin on her face begins to introduce her mother.

"Mom, these two lovely people are Taira, my best friend and best coffee maker on the citadel, and Councilor Thea, my boss and the kindest person I know, besides Taira," Katelin says proudly.

"Oh! So these are the two I heard so much at." Evie teases. " Hi, I'm Evie Grey. Katelin's mother."

" Hi, Miss Evie, It's nice to meet you." Taira compliments.

As Taira says while shaking Evie's hand.

"Hello, Miss Grey. On behalf how the council, allow me to say it's been an honor to have your daughter work for us." Thea clear speaks. " She does really well at her job, a most valuable woman."

"Aww, stop guys." Katelin bashfully says. " You guys spoil me."

"Well, Councilor thank you for having my daughter." Evie replies." Also Taira, Thanks for keeping Katelin out of trouble."

"Of course!" Thea and Taira in unison replies.

Before anyone could say anything else the little boy speak aloud from his mother's side his hand with his mother's.

"Are you too Katey's girlfriend's?" Boy adorably says.

As the words leave his mouth, a slight blush appeared on the cheeks of Thea and Taira as they stand there with a lost of words.

"Alex!" Evie says embarrassed. " Sorry, he gets like this when he sees another girl near Katelin. I have no idea why."

Chuckling to herself and slightly shaking her head toward the floor. Kneeling down til her eyes connect with his.

" Now little buddy, is that true?" Katelin kindly asks.

"Well are they?" Alex questions while tilting his head.

"How 'bout this if you can guess which one it is, and get it right I'll take you out for ice cream next we're in the market." Katelin teases with a slight smile. " Hows that sound, buddy?

"I think the blue one is." Alex childly replies.

"Wow, looks like someone earn a trip to the ice cream store!" Katelin says playfully with a smirk on her face.

"I know, I'm really good at guessing games." Alex joyful says with a chuckle.

"Aren't we adventurous?" Evie smugly teases says.

"You know I get that from you," Katelin says with a smirk. " But, we'll talk more about it back at home.

"Good idea," Evie says smiling.

Evie turns to talk to the twin behind her, while Katelin turns to see Tiara, and Thea who was standing idly in place, her eyes like she was in a day dream, and with a slight violet on her cheeks.

"Guys? Hello, earth Thea!" Katelin teases while waving her hand at her.

"hmm? What?" Thea answers still haft in a day dream.

Walking over, the ambassadors arrive next to Katelin and the others.

"Hey ambassadors, I wanted to talk you guys from getting me to the hospital in time," Katelin says.

"Of course you would have done the same to us," Sarina says followed by Tylik and Chorlen agreeing.

"So where will you go now?" Katelin asks.

"Since we don't have any business here, we intend to go to each of our home worlds and see if we can position to get the genophage lifted." Tylik answers. " What we did to them was a mistake. One that all we need to fix, as a team."

"Well, you've got my support," Katelin replies. " You two gonna head home?" looking to Thea and Taira.

"I might head home and got some sleep," Taira says while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Me, as well." Thea agrees. " it's been a long day."

"Ok, I'm gonna take these home," Katelin replies. " I'm clear to go home right doc?"

"Yes, I took the bullets out while you were unconscious." The Doctor. " But you be sore for a while."

"I feel fine." Katelin boasted. "a bullet never stopped me before, one's not gonna start today."

With that everyone left the hospital, said their farewells and went their ways. While Katelin and her family went back to her apartment. Arriving at Katelin's apartment.

"Wow, you have a nice place, Katelin," Evie says in wonder.

"I know right, being a spectre has its privileges." Katelin says smiling. " since it's pretty late, I'll show you guys where you'll sleep."

"Is there enough room?" Alex questions.

"Yeah, it's basically a castle in here." Katelin jokes.

Walking down the stairs to the lower level of her house, Katelin leads her family towards to their rooms.

"Since there are two rooms, Mom and Alex get the room on the right and you twins get the left." Katelin informs. " though I used that room just for storage, so you can just put the boxes anywhere."

After everyone says their good night, Katelin heads to the second floor of her house and to her room and falls instantly to sleep as she falls on her queen size bed.

Elsewhere, a man walks in a store called Amanda's sports goods.

" Hello sir, what can I help you with today?" Clerk cheerfully greets.

"Do you have any high power explosives?" Wilain asks while browsing.

"Uh… I don't think we do." Clerk answer unsure. " but I can make real powerful stuff."

"How much?" Wilain inquires.

"10,000 credits." The clerk replied, " it's steep but worth it."

"Show me." Wilain demands.

"Ok, follow me." The clerk says waving his hand along.

Clerk leads Wilain out the store and toward the back side of the store. Opening a gate to a hedge, Wilain looks on confused but the clerk keeps moving through the hedge. Wilain hesitates and continues to follow. Walking through the many branches and webs left by spiders, Wilain and the clerk emerge to a shack.

"This is it?" Wilain questions.

"Yep." Clerk replies deadpanned. " let's go."

"Ok lead the way," Wilain says then follows the clerk into the shack.

"Working in a sporting goods store offer a lot of part use." clerk mocks. " Every now and then part disappear."

Heading down the stair upon enter the shack, and enter a vast, barren, giant room with blast marks everywhere some getting bigger and bigger. In the center was the clerk's hand-made bombs.

"Well, there it is." The clerk says pointing and the box filled with bombs, turning toward Wilain.

"What's your name kid?" Wilain asks.

"Zack," Zack replies looking back toward the bombs with pride.

"Well...Zack, I'm sorry." Wilain uttering while creeping up on Zack.

"For what?" Zack questions, beginning to turn.

Before he had completely turned, Wilain's arms fly around Zack's head grabbing his chin and head, just as quickly pulls in opposite direction. With a snap, Zack falls lifeless next to Wilain's feet.

"Sorry kid, my revenge is the only thing I care about now." Wilain remorselessly says.

Stepping over Zack's body, Wilain walks over to the box with explosives sitting on a rusty table. Looking into the box and rummaging in box find a detonator and a manual for making more.

"Wow, the kid looks like he knew his explosives." Wilain says with a smirk, "now my revenge will end with a bang!."


	4. Chapter 4

On the next morning, Katelin goes through her morning routine as usual. Making her way downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for the others. Opening her red fridge with a wooden design

Grabbing eggs, sausage, and some Canadian bacon, she had got from a merchant in the citadel market. Once she had gathered the ingredients, Katelin turns on some music from her Omni-tool and got to work making breakfast.

Taking a pan from one of the cupboards, Katelin than sets on the oven and in a few clicks and circle of flame appear under the pan. Katelin then grabs an egg and swiftly hits the rim of the pan.

cause a crack to appear on the shell, taking each thumb and slightly press in the crack and carefully pulling apart the two shells, letting the egg pour into the pan, instantly the egg begins to cook with a bit of pop here and there.

Flipping the egg over to cook the other side of the egg, after the egg was well fried, Katelin takes the egg and puts them on a plate then start on the sausages. While she starts to cook, Katelin switches off her music on her Omni-tool and turns on the tv which was installed on a wall to the right of the oven.

While waiting and flipping the sausage every now and then, Katelin changes the tv to the galactic news channel.

" On this day little over a year ago, a great hero lost her life, on a routine patrol mission. Today we are here to memorialize Commander Shepard, the first human spectre, savior of the council, and defeater of the rogue spectre." The reporter says with great proudness. " speaking today with us is, Dr. Liara T'soni. Who was close to Shepard during the lasting battle between the Geth and Saren. Please doctor elaborate us with tales of the commander."

"I'd be happy too." Liara started.

Before Katelin can hear what Liara had to say, she started to smell something burning. Realizing what it was, she quickly turned around to see the last remaining sausage had been burnt to a crisp. As fast as she could she lunges to the switch and quickly turns it off.

" I think I'll have that one." Katelin sheepishly says.

Scrapping the burnt sausage off the pan and onto another plate, then turning back to put the Canadian bacon in the skillet. Looking back toward the tv but keeping an eye on the bacon. The interview with the Dr. T'soni had come to an end and a movie trailer of a turian cop taking the law into his own hands, to avenge the murder of his wife.

Going back to the frying bacon, the sizzle, the smell is just mouth water to Katelin, doing a quick look around to make sure that no one was looking. Katelin steals a piece from the pan and throws it into her mouth, the pain of the grease was enough to bare for the sweet taste of bacon. After using a spatula to scope up the bacon and move them to a plate, Katelin moves the dirty dishes from the counter and into the sink, so she can clean them later.

After she put the dishes in the sink, she hears a ring coming from her door bell. Wiping her hands on her home shirt with a couple pats, heading to the door Katelin peaks into the eye slot on the door to see who it was. Seeing a familiar face, Katelin opens the door.

" How's it going Thea?," Katelin cheerfully says with a smile, " Would you like to come?"

" Morning, Katelin," Thea responded just as cheerfully. " Sure, I am not causing trouble, am I?"

"Nope, I'm just getting breakfast ready for the others," Katelin says as she steps aside for Thea to enter. " I was about to make some tea but I have some coffee too if you want some."

" Want kind of tea are you making?" Thea kindly asks.

"Green tea." Katelin energetically replies. " Green tea is probably my favorite tea of all time, especially with honey."

"I've never tried that kind of human tea before. " Thea says with interest. "On Thessia, I tried 'Goddess Tea', it's the best in my opinion."

"Well looks like we have to fix that," Katelin says playfully. " I start making some, make yourself comfy."

Digging through her kitchen's cupboards, until finds a kettle with a silver engraving of a dragon on the handle, with the coating of orange on the main pot with four yellow stars on one side in the shape like the four on a dice.

Thea walks around looking at the paintings and photo's on walls, one was an Asari duelist sword being forged on Thessia, and another is Katelin, Taira, and a krogan posing for a picture. In the background ruins of a temple, a pillar that had collapsed stretches on the ground behind them and a vast desert, with the sun on the right on the picture, Katelin on the right with her signature black jacket on, Taira on the left with a blue shirt made on Palaven, the krogan in the middle wearing a faded red armour, with his arms around the shoulders on the either two, followed by four fingers appearing behind his head, in the shape of bunny ears.

"Hey, who's that krogan with you and Taira?" Thea asks filled with curiosity. "And where did you take this picture?"

Poking her head out fro the kitchen and looking at the picture and turning back to the tea she was making.

" That's my old friend, Diaz, we took that picture when Taira and I visited him at his home on Tuchanka." Katelin answered with a slight chuckle " Lucky for us Diaz was pretty much best bros with the leader there and he convinced him to let us hang out with him, only if we did not cause any trouble."

"Did you get any evil glares?" Thea asks with worry, " You know because you were with Taira?"

"Yeah, we had some here and there," Katelin says while adding the mixture to the kettle and mixed. "I told Taira not to worry and that we had her back. Also, Diaz said, "if any of them try to mess with her, they'll have to answer to him, and they will have hell to pay."

Moving on to the next wall and shelf, after another, one having movies and anime that you can only get on earth, and another stacked with the latest video games, like The Enkindlers Tale, Prothean Raider, Battle Hanar's and an unopened game which sent a flush to Thea's cheeks, 'Adventures of Goddess Azura'. Scared that Katelin might catch her looking at the game, she quickly moving back to the kitchen, Thea gets there before Katelin could say that the tea was done.

"Whoa...that was fast," Katelin says surprised. " Guess you couldn't wait to try the tea huh."

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Thea says hoping to play it off.

" Well let me get some cups," Katelin says while reaching in the cupboard.

Pulling two coffee mugs, one with a digital outline of a heart and the other is a cloud on it. Setting the cups on the table next to the dinner plates, then turns and opens a cupboard and takes out a mitten, putting it on and reaching for the kettle. Taking and pouring the hot tea into the cups. As the tea is poured into the cloud cup, multiple lightning bolts appear, the other cup changes from black to a field with a castle in the background and the heart is filled and changes to a red and gold.

"That's pretty cool!" Thea says in awe. "How did it do that?"

"I know right!" Katelin says with joy. " Whenever they get warm stuff in it, they change colors, and the opposite when they cool."

After hearing the explanation, Thea makes a face like 'Ahh' and starts to take a sip of her tea, but before the tea even touches her lips, she spots Katelin staring at her with anticipation on her face.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Katelin asks kindly.

"Ok, ok" Thea answered mockingly.

Lifting the cup with both hands to her mouth, as the warm tea hits her lips she jumps a little surprised of how it tasted, a smile crept on her face while gradually finishing half the cup.

"Well? How is it?" Katelin says with excitement as she waits.

"It tastes amazing! For human tea…" Thea says with a smile. " I like it."

"I'm glad," Katelin says at ease.

As Katelin gets up from her chair, she hears a 'Good morning' from behind them. Both Thea and Katelin turn to see Evie, Alex and the twins walking into the kitchen. Evie stretching, Alex rubbing his eyes and the twins both yawn as they walk in.

"Something smells good in here," Evie says as a smile appears at the sight of the food.

"Morning Evie" Thea greets with a smile, as she puts down her cup.

"Mornin' Miss Councilor." Evie replied just as kind, " Are you staying for breakfast?"

"I'm afraid not, I came to pick up Katelin for a meeting with the Council," Thea says a little down.

"Well we better not keep the council waiting, you know how they get when they're kept waiting," Katelin says with sarcasm.

"Aren't you going to eat at least before you go?" The twins ask in sync, after finishing look toward each other and start laughing.

"Now why would I go do a thing like that?" Katelin smugly says, "Tell you what, if you guys finish your food, I'll tell you where my candy stash is at." Reaching for her jacket, after taking off her apron.

After Katelin finished that sentence, the twins, instantly went quiet, and look at each and back to their food than one more time back to each, like a pack of hungry dogs they started to scarf their food into their food as fast as they could.

"Katelin, you know how they get when candy is at stake!." Evie mocks with a smile.

" Of course mom, well were heading out." Katelin says as she straightens out her jacket, "I'll see you guys when I get home."

After waving toward, Alex who was waving goodbye, Katelin and Thea leave and start to head to the taxi kiosk.

"Call a cab, I'm gonna run to Taira's and get a quick cup of coffee," Katelin says as she quickly walks to Tairas.

"Ok, I'll wait here." Thea replies and heads to the kiosk.

Arriving at Taira work, Katelin enters and sees Taira taking orders and taking them into the back, coming back from the kitchen, Taira spots Katelin and points back to an open table. Taking a sit at the open table, after a few seconds goes by Taira comes over.

""How is it going, Kate?" Taira says with a smile and filled with energy. " Can I getcha anything?"

"Just a coffee, with two sugars, please. Thanks." Katelin says with haste. " Are you feeling ok?"

"Oh yeah, me I'm totally fine." Taira answers quickly still smiling. " I only had like five cups of coffee."

"Wow! Isn't that a bit much?" Katelin says with a chuckle.

"No, not really." Taira says deadpanned, "I'll get your coffee."

"W-wait!" Katelin pleads.

Before she could stop her, Taira was already flying back into the kitchen and back out again with a coffee in her hand.

"How long were you up last night?" Katelin asks with great concern.

"OH! I haven't been to sleep yet." Taira joyfully says with a smile. "Yep, been going on 12 hours strong and still kicking."

"What! Y-you seriously need sleep or you'll just crash out at any second like I do when I stay up to play video games." Katelin playfully says.

"I will. Promise." Taira says while crossing her heart.

"You better!" Katelin jokingly says, " Well, I better get going Thea's waiting for me."

"Alright Katelin, go save the world or whatever it is that you do," Taira says while waving to her friend.

Heading back to Thea who is waiting for a cab, and talking on her Omni-tool, as Katelin drew closer, she could make out the voice of the turian councilor. Turning while still on her Omni-tool, Thea sees Katelin.

"Yes I'm well aware of what's at stake counselor, She had just arrived and we are en route to the chambers now," Thea says with urgency.

"That bad huh?" Katelin says with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm afraid so." Thea says in a low voice, "We need to hurry."

With that Thea and Katelin getting into the cab and speed to the Council chambers. The sky car zips in between cars and quickly arrives at the foot of the citadels councils chambers, landing and quickly exiting the car, they haste walk up the stairs and through several doors and hallways, up more stair and finally arriving the council chamber. Thea opening and enter the chambers, followed closely by Katelin see the other councilors standing in a circle and discussing something, fear written all over their faces.

"What's the problem councilors?" Katelin says eagerly.

"A colony on a backwater planet has gone dark, no communication in or out of the colony." Turian councilor says while keeping his cool.

"We did receive a message before the colony went dark." Salarian Councilor informs as he plays the message on his Omni-tool.

"You will pay for what you have done!" Wilain screams from the Omni-tool, " Your spectre, Saren Arterius, took something from me, and now I taking something from you."

In the background the screams of innocent men and women, followed by multiple gunshots.

The sound of body's hitting the ground was the last of the message. The council members exchange looks, while Katelin looks toward the floor, clenching a fist. Shaking off the anger, resorting back to herself, Katelin speaks up.

"Well, We have to something." Katelin says with urgency, " We can't sit back and let innocent people die"

"We need to consider the council colonies as a whole, one colony cannot outweigh the many." Salarian Councilor says plainly.

"I agree, it's best not to waste assets." Turian councilor says numbly of feeling.

"Shouldn't we at least try to help the colony, what if Wilain takes things to even more extremes." Thea cuts in. " Like attacking the council directly."

"That would be unlikely, we have highly trained operatives to protect us, like Katelin here." Salarian councilor states smugly.

Looking back to where Katelin was standing, but she wasn't there. The council looking around in confusion, but Thea gets a message from Katelin saying, 'Sorry, can't let this slide, against my morals.' after reading the message Thea quickly exits the building and heads to the docking bay.

On board the horizon, Katelin checks and recheck her armory. Made sure she had everything, Katelin heads back up to the cockpit but is intercepted by Thea who is standing there in a pant.

"Thea!? What are you going here?" Katelin says with confusion.

"I know nothing will change your mind about this, so I want to give you this," Thea says while giving the paper of apartments on Thessia. " I couldn't find the right time to give it to you."

"Oh, cool thanks," Katelin says with slight disappointment. " I kinda of thought you came for another reason but ok."

"Say something?" Thea says with confusion.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Katelin says looking back.

As Katelin says this she turns around to place the paper on a near table. Thea thinks of what to say next and walks toward, but as she got closer, Katelin's back still facing her, Thea's foot is caught on a loose cable lying on the floor causing her to trip, and then Katelin then turns back around looking up from the table. Thea crashes into Katelin, causing both of them to wind up on the floor, but Thea pressed up against Katelin in an accidental kiss. Blush instantly rises to Thea's face, and quickly she gets off on the dazed spectre still on the floor.

"Wow…" Katelin says hazy, with a slight girlish giggle followed by a sigh.

At a lost for words, Thea can only stand in embarrassment with the presence of blush on her face. Regaining her train of thought, Katelin shakes self and gets up off the floor. Brushing herself off, but as she turns to Thea, Katelin feels her cheeks warm up instantly. Thea and Katelin lock eyes, and stand in silent, Katelin starts to say something but is cut off by Thea.

"I'm sorry!" Thea says tears forming in her eyes.

"What's there to be sorry about?" Katelin says passionately.

"Well..I. I thought you would be against it." Thea says through an opening in hands, a gap just enough to see her blue eyes shining through.

"Who said I would be against it?" Katelin says in a cool voice, " Look here's an idea, how about you and I have dinner when I get back and we'll see where it goes from there." she ends with a smile.

"Ok, I'd like that," Thea says happily while a tear off her face.

With that Katelin leads Thea outside the Horizon and taking Thea's hands in hers, Katelin looks into Thea's and Thea into hers.

"Promise me you'll make it back in one piece this time," Thea says softly.

"I promise that I will always come back in one piece," Katelin says with the utmost sincerity.

After Katelin says this, she heads back on the ship, but stops and turns to wave to Thea as the hatch closes. Thea waves back until the ship leaves the docking area with a whoosh, Thea loses sight of the ship and heads back to her office with a grin stretched ear to ear on her face.


End file.
